rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailas Agares
Sailas Agares, also known as Celyn, is a male Mahjarrat character who follows the practices of Zarosianism. He is played by the user Sgt Salias and is one of that user's two main characters. This character is often found in the Ardougne area, and has a reputation as a sort of "international terrorist." He is currently believed to be alive. Biography In the Beginning Agares was more or less a coward during his stay on Freneskae, hiding in fear or running as to escape the wrath of his more powerful kin. Driven mad by the all-consuming bloodlust that dictates his race, he lost his mind in his lonesome, as he wasn't powerful enough to face the other Mahjarrat in combat. How grateful was he, when the Desert god Icthlarin offerend passage from the realm of Freneskae to the plane of Gielinor. He leaped at the chance to leave the hellish plane, spending most of his madness on Gileinor studying and absorbing as much information as he could. He trained in solace, growing in power while his kin were wasting their time in combat with each other across the desert. Growing ever worried for his safety under the Desert god, he never felt happier than when he was contacted by the god of Power, Control, and Manipulation, The Great Lord Zaros. When he called out to Agares and his kin, he leapt at the chance to become stronger, practically begging Zaros for his blessing. The Mahjarrat's prayer was answered, granted the all-consuming power he so desired. He wasn't accustomed to such responsibility, flaunting it around with no digression. It was there, under Zarosian rule, that Agares met Vixxox. The Great Lord had the two men operate together on a constant basis. They soon became inseperable, as both gained the title of Champion along with Azzanadra and Zamorak. All four men grew rather close to eachother, only to be forced to fight against one of their own in the oncoming battle. A Divine Prank Zamorak and his forces exploded onto the fields around Ghorrock, only to be met by Agares, Vixxox, and Azzanadra. The battle for the fortress would be nothing short of awe inspiring for any normal man to watch, with smoke and blood flying across Zamorakian forces. Agares was given the direct orders to remain alive during the fight, should Ghorrock fall. The Great Lord had forseen the destruction of the Zarosian religion, and it was Agares' responsibility to see that the religion be carried on throughout the years. The battle had moved into the throne room, both Zamorak and Zaros had been impaled with the Staff of Armadyl. Both the god and Mahjarrat disappeared, and Agares quickly teleported off, and began writing books upon books to document Zaros' existence. Months after the fall of Zaros, in the calm before the God Wars, Agares was leaving these tomes in specified locations across the globe, until he reached Ardougne. Imprisoned Agares fled to the region that would become the Kingdom of Kandarin. Traveling only by night, he came upon a group of goblins whom called themselves the Magnushuun. They appeared to be relatively independent and weren't preaching of their big high war god, so Agares developed a plan surrounding them. He cast an illusion, causing an Ourg by the name of Gronn to appear and address the group. The goblins either cowered in fear or took up arms against him and demanded he state his business. The Ourg preached to the goblins of Agares and of Zaros, after which Agares himself came forth and displayed his wide knowledge of magic to them. He was heralded as a prophet, given lavish gifts, and was the subject of many statues in their goblin temples. He lived amongst them, gathering resources and militia-men should anyone find him. After a long period of peace, Agares and the goblins had set a rather impressive city for themselves and began building a cathedral dedicated to the Zarosian religion. With the altar built, and a large portion of the building complete, Agares was greeted by Hazeel and Celyn along with an army of Zamorakian forces and the ZMI. Celyn was one of the Elder Demons, having betrayed Zaros along with a large portion of the other demononic forces. They had been hunting him, Hazeel claimed. Agares and the Magnushuun were severely outmatched, despite all their preparation. The fight was bloody; both sides had sustained major losses. Now wounded and frustrated, Hazeel and Celyn began a demonic ritual that sealed the demon within Agares' mind, cursing him to fight over his own body for the rest of his days. Agares was sealed in a large slab of imbued granite, and was placed in a large cavern beneath the cathedral. The battle over Agares' mind waged for thousands of years, until the demon had become the dominant presence within his body. Ardougne With his new Mahjarrat body, Celyn burst forth out of the stone prison. The cavern they had been placed in had most of the ground covered in magma, the byproduct of tectonic shifts that had occurred during their incarceration. Thinking nothing of it, Celyn ruptured a hole in the ceiling of the cave and burst out along with the superheated air and dust. The cathedral Agares had built was gone, the only thing left being the stone altar and the cobblestone path built up to it. He could see a city off in the distance, none other than the great Capitol city of the Kingdom of Kandarin. The demon attempted to harness the Mahjarrat's magical proficiency and teleport to Ardougne, but the spell became more and more unstable as he charged it; the risk of splicing was too high to consider teleportation as a reasonable method of travel anymore. Now frustrated, Celyn figured it was a byproduct of inhabiting a body of such a magically attuned entity. So he set off towards Ardougne, taking roughly 7-8 hours on foot. He approached the entrance of the castle during an open court session under King Greyson Val, earlier known as Vixxox, though the demon had no recognition of Vixxox and Agares' association with each other. Greyson noticed the man's Frenaesken nature and quickly accepted him into his court of mages. Under Greyson Val and Gwyn Cadell Greyson and Agares, though still under the demon's control, became friendlier as time went on. Although Agares never reached a high rank under Greyson, he was often consulted with matters that a battle Mage would not usually be responsible for. Celyn began placing various wards and arcane counter-measures throughout the castle, as to gain favor with the castle's denizens. He often butted heads with other members of the court, more than often being his superior, Ivan Aleksley. Celyn and Gwyn didn't see eye to eye on much of anything, and she only bothered talking to him due to his relationship to Greyson, her husband. He ultimately proved his worth during a diplomatic mission to Lumbridge, where he served as security to Queen Gwyn and Ivan, along with Sylvari Neleseth. Tom, the ruler of Lumbridge at the time, betrayed the Kandarin diplomats by teleblocking the castle courtyard and ordered archers to rain arrows down on them. Celyn, being demonic in nature, used the only spells he figured he could, and sanctioned a large portion of the courtyard off with a wall of flame. Ivan remained to assist him, while Sylvari and the queen escaped through the castle's rear gatehouse. Due to the foreign body he was possessing, the pyromancy was extremely unstable and burned a large portion of his body. The Mahjarrat body immediately responded, automatically descending into death sleep for several months. Under Oliver Cleeves and Sylvari Neleseth During the months that the Mahjarrat was asleep, King Greyson Val stepped down so that Queen Sylvari, and later King Oliver, might take the throne. During his sleep, the Mahjarrat leapt at the chance to reclaim his body; he caught the demon off guard. He awoke and immediately and vaulted out of bed, frightening the Queen whom had taken care of him. Despite her opposition, he stumbled out of the bedroom and immediately teleported to Ghorrock. Fighting back the demon that poisoned his mind, he slowly walked into the castle's courtyard and passed out. He had brought them extremely close to the Ritual Stone and had been accumulating arcane power over the course of his incarceration. Agares forced the demon to reside as the secondary consciousness inside of his body. He awoke under a pile of snow, teleporting his exhausted body back to Ardougne. Upon his return, he was greeted by the old King Alexander who informed him of the shift in royalty. To say the least, Agares was thrown into a rage over the subject and tapped into Celyn's command over fire and choked the throne room in an inferno. The two men exchanged blows, resulting in widespread burn damage and the collapse of the throne room. Agares disappeared, the demon amplifying his rage and discontempt for the city and it's Elven ruler. Concealing his identity and donning a mask, he went on a crusade against all things Neleseth. He committed many atrocities in the name of placing a Zarosian on the throne, ranging from summoning the demon Alchme to forcing the Queen to flee the city all together. This chapter in his life came to a close in a battle against Greyson Val, resulting in widespread destruction across West Ardougne. The fight had concluded with an apparent draw, and Agares creating a large cavern beneath West Ardougne. He erected a large crystal monolith, as black as the Void, in the center of West Ardougne square. He teleported into the cavern and began to shape the stone to his will, causing many earthquakes across the city, to create a large, ornate well in the center. He poured out all his arcane power and magic reserves, filling the well with a huge amount of raw, white unstable energy. Agares fell asleep, his weakened state easily overwhelmed by the demon that resided inside of him. Under Queen Elizabeth Celyn, now the dominant consciousness in the man's body, awoke in a dazed and confused state. His prolonged stay within the body rendered him weak; all he could do was walk around the chamber until he felt he was prepared to breach the surface once again. The man shot out from the ground, terrifying the large amount of West Ardougne population who thought the Mahjarrat was gone forever. In tandem with the Mahjarrat's emergence, the pillar he had erected exploded; the shrapnel swirled about like a fine mist and rushed towards the man. The mist, Agares' raw energy, poured into the man from every orifice, allowing the Mahjarrat to regain control. His control was strong, though temporary, so he went to the only place he could think of and created a portal that brought him into the throneroom of the newly crowned Queen Elizabeth. Elizabeth, her true name later revealed to be Kisbeth, was another Zarosian Mahjarrat and Vixxox's new mistress. Agares was content due to the fact the crown was now in the hands of his own kin. Celyn played on his happiness, establishing an unstable friendship with Kisbeth and the newly arrived Mahjarrat, Rath, Vengence, and Xolotl. Of the five, Agares didn't always see eye to eye with the others mostly due to his secondary consciousness. Along with the Zarosion developments, the Magnushuun goblins arrived in Ardougne with their leader Snotfoot Hill-Fighter. Agares was frustrated at their arrival, now attempting to lower his notoriety with the Ardougnian populace. Rath assisted in the plundering of old Magnushuun temples, taking any and all references of Agares from them and locking them in a pocket-dimension. Agares aided Kisbeth with the destruction of the enchanted gems that began to surface across Gileinor. Towards the end of this crusade, Agares' allotted time was running out. He teleported to the chamber beneath West Ardougne where he lowered the enchantment that kept it hidden from the other Mahjarrat and mages within the area. The vast reserve of power got the attention of everyone around, yielding a crowd that included Kisbeth, Rath, Vengence, Xolotl, Dreakzorn, Vixxox, Gantheon, and The Sentinel to arrive. Agares began absorbing the well of power despite the other's interruption. It began pouring in from every surrface before Celyn regained control. He taunted the rest of them, shouting how Agares no longer existed and they had lost their friend. It certainly appeared that way, should one observe the man's aura. Roughly 10% of it made up the man's power wasn't demonic in nature. The mist, though, only appeared to feed the Freneskaen alone. The mist began pouring into the man at an accelerated rate causing his skin to sublimate, his body was not prepared to contain such energy. The Mahjarrat's power exploded through the man's body, practically harvesting the demon and all the power it accumulated. Agares stood up, his hair slowly changed from black to blonde, his eyes from purple to white, and his skin lightened slightly. Draekzorn and Gatheon had begun arguing, causing Agares to shout at them in his now lower pitched voice. It was apparent that he was now in complete control of his actions, and he teleported both Kisbeth and himself to the roof of Castle Ardougne, leaving the others to their own devices. Agares formally apologized for all the suffering he brought during his stay. Kisbeth appointed him as the new Archmage, and asked him to assist in the appointing of Lucas (Last Name Here) as Regent of Ardougne while she went through the remainder of her pregnancy; Agares humbly accepted. Under Regent Lucas Agares had set up and upgraded the arcane countermeasures across the city of Ardougne before leaving on business to the North. He recieved a letter from Lucius "Kisin" Renderra, notifying him of Lucas' reformation of the court and Agares' removal as Archmage. The Mahjarrat was furious; he immediately ripped a portal open and stormed into Castle Ardougne. He got in a yelling match with Lucas, cursing him for his mistake while at the same time removing all his technoligal advancements from the castle. He stormed off, not being seen for several months by much of anyone. He only returned alongside Ivan Aleksley and Greyson Val, whom wanted to make a demonstration of all who rejected the city's Zarosian overseers. Ivan was killed in the fighting, and Ardougne was attacked by a third party, Nox, who blotted out the sky in a pall of toxic smoke. Kisbeth begged Agares to save the city and after much consideration, he decided to portray himself as a savior to show the mercy of the Zarosian religion. Agares created a portal into the cloud of smoke, which he then proceeded to fill his lungs with. He managed to inhale all of the toxic substance, enough to send him into death sleep for the next few months. The Red Rebellion It happened slowly. Agares woke up in his bed, practically expecting a new monarch to be waiting for him when he descended the stairs into the courtroom. To his displeasure he found Oliver Cleeves, whom through miscommunication or deceit, he believed to be Zamorakian. Agares boiled with rage that he had returned, more so that a Zarosian no longer had the throne. He quietly walked out of the castle, where he came upon the new General, Eorl, and his half-Mahjarrat lieutenant, Tenebra. Agares spoke with them about a rebellion, filling their minds with a potential coup d'etat. Eorl's allegiance lay with Oliver, though Tenebra proved much more willing to desert her king. Her soldiers joined Zarosian forces. Greyson and Agares met in West Ardougne, where Greyson apologized for doubting Agares so many years earlier. Agares was contacted by Vengence, pledging his allegiance to the leader of the revolution as a spy in the Order of Equilibrium. Agares met with the Sicarius terrorist family, many of whom volunteered to murder Ardougnian soldiers in his name. Agares began setting up a large scale illusion at the deserted Fort Drazker, making it appear as the entire rebel army was amassing there. Due to false Equilibrium reports, the Ardougnian Navy shelled the entire region, wasting ammo and leveling the fort. Agares enlisted the help of the old necromancer, Lucius Renderra, who was given regency over Seer's Village. He pledged the support of a few squadrons of men, and the dragon Desrascul. Agares then called upon Kisbeth, completing his forces with her. Ardougne was transformed into a fortress, although Zarosian forces cut into the city without opposition. Agares and forces fought to the back of Castle Ardougne, blowing a hole into the courtroom. King Oliver took flight atop Storm, and fought with Kisbeth and Desrascul in the sky above the city. Agares fought his way to the top of the castle against Eorl, Rallen, and Issac, leader of the Order of Equilibrium. He fended them off well enough, until Storm crashed into the side of the castle. Now distracted by arrows, swords, and dragon fire, Agares began losing ground against Kandarin forces. One of the castle towers collapsed on top of him, where he stayed for a large amount of time. Storm began hurling dragon fire at the rubble, before stopped by Greyson Val. Agares rejuvenated with the blood of one of the fallen soldiers, and fought against Kuro, leader of the Ardougnian Commandos. They dueled, eventually falling off the side of the castle roof. Before they hit the ground, Agares activated a teleport that sent them to Witchaven. Before Kuro could regain his composure, Agares fled to the shadow realm, not to be seen for large amounts of time. Aftershock With Kandarin having gone through a rather unstable peace within the last months, concern was growing for the Mahjarrat in his rather abrupt disappearance. Rumors circulated, some spouting, "Coward," while others had legitimate concern that something darker was brewing. He returned to Gileinor, Wintumber's snow being the only herald of the Rebel King. As if he demanded Kandarin be fearful of his lingering presence, a vicious roar rang out through the countryside between Ardougne and Witchaven, followed by a sickening crack and tremendous fire storm appearing over the dilapidated sea-side village. The center of Witchaven was engulfed in flames, the Vekonic Church having been essentially vaporized. Standing amongst the flames, the Mahjarrat willingly injured himself as to avoid being immediately fired upon by the coming guard. Just about every high ranking official and their sister arrived on the scene, Galastus being the one to drag the Mahjarrat out of the flames. As the flames were put out, Agares began healing himself before King Oliver Cleeves arrived, seeking his presence. The two exchanged pleasantries and insults respectively, agreeing in a type of armistice as Agares systematically exterminated all evidence of Zarosian influence within the Kingdom, his motives becoming more contradictory and mysterious. He teleported off, the only proof of his existence now history. Conquest Gileinor could no longer contain Agares. He wandered through eternity, quickly coming to the conclusion that there were no realms suited for an entity of such divinity and omnipotence; he would have to create his own. While he lacked the power to create, the man certainly had the power to destroy. What a beautiful rampage it was. He tore through reality, fraying the threads that connected realms together. He stumbled upon a primal world, one whose name he never bothered to discover, and looked upon it with such vicious avarice; the inhabitants had no idea what madness had just slithered into their midst. It began with a fire spell, escalating to a horrific flight that engulfed the world in flames. The genocide took weeks, but it's effectiveness was not to be argued. The world, now a scorched and empty shell, was dead. The building blocks of creation were laid out neatly in front of him, and so he began to work. Carving out towering walls and flying buttresses, this scorched plain would be the seat of the Mad God, ruler of ashes, corpses, and everything that dared to contradict sanity. With his throne complete, he sat and looked upon the world. He saw that, and it was good. The Mad God's Descent At least, that's what he told himself. It was unavoidable, one of such magnitude was bound to lose himself, especially after changing faces and creating different personalities to suit them for millennia. Who is Sailas Agares? Who is Celyn Anwyl? Who is Gronn? Even he couldn't quite figure it out, so he pondered. Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks; there was still no clear answer. It didn't take very long for him to embrace his new thought processes. His thoughts were his own, right? Something strange began to happen. He looked out from his seat of power only to be greeted by something moving in the distance. "Impossible" was the only word that he could muster. His bastion had been discovered, not to mention infiltrated. This was a heresy that he could not bear to witness, so he flew to the source of the disturbance. An undead thrall. Agares could not comprehend how such a being could have been summoned; there were plenty of corpses, sure, but a severe lack of necromancers to raise them. A substantially more powerful presence could be detected in the East, one he did not hesitate in bolting towards. You could feel it in the air, the dark magics. It was only when Agares came into view of the source that he understood the gravity of the situation. The tear he used to enter his new domain had yet to close and the stench of undeath came billowing out from the abyss he ripped though. A starving lich, Thorvald "The Soul Eater," had been amassing an invasion force from the abyss, his apparent intent on the destruction of the city of Ardougne. That kingdom was Agares' property, and he was never terribly keen on having his things taken from him. The mere presence of the lich drove the Mahjarrat into a frenzy; he slammed the tear shut, teleporting back to Gileinor immediately afterward. Unforgivable Days went by until the Valkyre came. A hulking beast constructed of rotting flesh, it soared over the kingdom until it was met by Agares, Magus, Vectis, and others. The beast was filled with holes in the oncoming battle and it began its descent into the sea. Agares quickly followed, plunging his gauntleted hands into its spine in order to retain a strong grip. Magic began flooding to his palms and the spaces directly beneath his skin in order to compensate for the pressure. The spell released, a gigantic surge of water pressure slammed into the back of the Valkyre, snapping its bones and tearing open a gaping wound. Agares quickly yanked his hands from the beast, separating the water in front of him as he ascended to the surface. Water surged beneath his feet, propelling him from the ocean and depositing his body on the shores of Witchaven. No one bothered to wait for him. His "friends" didn't deem his survival important enough to ensure. The man was beyond insulted; he gathered his strength before retreating back to his seat of power, allowing the invasion to take its course. Glory to the Great Lord With the death of Guthix, Agares took it upon himself to align alongside the other Zarosian Mahjarrat. He agreed to begin the reclamation of the Zarosian empire with Ullek, preparing a seat of power for the Great Lord during His return. Before anything could come from that agreement, Agares returned to his seat of power and has not stepped back on Gileinor since then. It's been months, and while his death could not be detected, he no longer resides on the plain of Gileinor. Either traveling through eternity or brooding in loneliness, it's apparent that he's moved on to something greater. Could he have finally ascended? Maybe, but no one else seems to know. Personality Agares is an actor at heart. Always favoring the theatrical, he makes everything he does a show. He considers violence a form of artwork, and hides his cruel, calculating nature in honeyed words and a humorous demeanor. He always strives to make himself the most powerful amongst his kin, participating in a healthy rivalry against Vixxox. He has had a history of standing against the other Mahjarrat, if only for the sake of enciting a reaction or for his own personal gain, but he does not let his own humor get in the way of his Zarosian ideology. He looks upon Zaros with a child-like wonder and awe; the Great Lord is his only ally other than his self and all that which he has created. He cannot stand anything Zamorakian, actively taking part in anything that furthers their complete eradication. While he prefers to use deceit and illusions to have his way, his true talent is needless acts violence, and will demonstrate his power if need be. Abilities Smoke and Fire Magics: Out of all the Ancient Magiks, Agares has practiced the Smoke variation since his servitude under Zaros. Practicing it for it's obvious use in cruelty and torture, he enhances it with the use of pyromancy in order to create notably cruel and gruesome deaths in his victims. Aeromancy: More than likely a byproduct of his skill in Smoke Magik, Agares has shown to be highly proficient in Air Magic as well. Portal Magic and Summoning: A result of his endless lust for knowledge, Agares has practiced tearing through Gileinor's dimensional fabric and manipulating it since he traveled from Freneskae. Obsessed with learning new cultures, seeing new things, and learning new languages, there aren't many planes that haven't seen Agares' footsteps. Knowledge of Arcane Energies: Studying the matrix of magic energy for thousands of years, he has been seen manipulating it in an unorthodox manner on many different occasions. Transmutation: Deeply interested by the gods, Agares has since studied the Alchemical arts. Attempting to replicate The Dreamer's power over creation through Chemistry and various forms of Alchemy, he believes that the closer he gets to understanding all of creation, the closer he is to god-hood. Genius Level Intellect: A master of deception, identification, and resourcefulness when it comes to magic, he has created multiple different constructions and magic devices during his career in Ardougne. Having lived much longer than humans, even most elves, there are very few who have stumped the Mahjarrat in his existence. Philosophy Throughout his prolonged existence, Agares has since attempted to absorb all the knowledge of creation. Following this goal with such vicious obsessiveness, Agares has since focused more on the atomical and alchemical make-up of the cosmos more so than his Zarosian upbringing. Deeply concerned with the natural order, creation of the universe, and not to mention the creation of the gods themselves, Agares has adopted the beliefs that "Any individual who accumulates enough knowledge of his creation, will become a god in his own right. He will have reached The Absolute." Obsessed with knowing the truth behind existence, the Mahjarrat has summed up his philosophy with the statement, "No religion is higher than Truth." Trivia *Agares' name has changed 3 times over the course of history. *An untold portion of his story includes that he is originally the Patriarch of the Anwyl/Neleseth Elf family. *A running gag with Agares is his sexuality, his last relationship being an abusive partnership with the Anwyl Matriarch. *Agares reproduces by budding. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Ardougne Category:Characters Category:Male